Lost
by crazyreader12
Summary: Two best friends have been in Tartarus for eleven years, surviving against all odds, trying to find a way out. His siblings have all but forgotten him, but it will take more than that to keep any of the Jacksons down, and Underwoods don't tend to give up either. So when the kids of the Seven and co, find out what happened to the two, well you can guess that they won't let it slide.
1. Prolouge

**Hi, all. For those of you who are waiting for updates on other stories, yes I know that I really should be updating them instead of starting a whole new stories. The problem with YGTBKM is that I've already written most of it and it gets really tedious to be typing up a story I've already written from a notebook. That being said I am by no means abandoning the story. It will be updated eventually. For those of you who may have read my only Harry Potter fanfic, I am sorry, but it will be at least until the school year has started up again that I will be able to update. It was first written in my english notebook, which is, sadly, still at school.**

 **Right. So for those of you who read Leo Comes Homes and wanted more, here you are. There are, however some differences. First off, Leo and Calypso got back a lot sooner, so there will be Caleo kids. If you are reading this, I hope that this fulfills your request for Caleo babies. Also, Percabeth will have another kid, who is three years older than the twins, I will include his description in just a sec, along with that of his best friend's. And yes, I am aware that his first name is cliche, but it fits in a way. :o)**

 **New Character Descriptions (the rest of the second generation and my OC for Reyna is on my profile):**

 **Achilles Tyson Jackson- Named after Tyson. Has longish black-and-blond streaked (it's natural) hair, with Annabeth-grey eyes.**

 **Laurel Annabeth Underwood- Named after Annabeth Chase, has short reddish-brown hair, and brown eyes (she's a satyr, I know that there aren't any female satyrs in the books, but nymphs can't leave their plants for long)**

 **Ok, I think that's all for now, so on with the story!**

 **Prologue**

"C'mon, Achilles, it'll be an adventure!" the young satyr pleaded with her friend.

"No, Laurel, what if a monster comes?" asked the eight-year old, "I can't protect the twins, and you and me, and Ran, and Em. You know that they'll insist on coming along."

"I don't need protecting," she said rolling her eyes. "And you do realize that that much anxiety isn't normal for eight-year-olds, right?"

"It's not anxiety," Achilles objected, "it's called being careful! I'm the oldest, and so I need to protect my siblings, and I can't do that in the forest! I know that we're at camp, but the woods are stocked with monsters as challenges Laurel, and-" she cut him off with a jab of her finger to his chest.

"You worry too much, you're acting like your mother! I want to see Bunker Nine, and if you don't come with me, I'm going alone." With that, Laurel spun around and stalked towards the woods. She'd just gotten to the tree line when she heard footsteps running behind her. "Glad you've come to your senses." she said with a smirk.

"Whatever," he grumbled, but he still followed his best friend into the woods, fingering the charm on his bracelet, courtesy of Uncle Leo, that turned into his very small sword.

"Li, wait up!" The sound of four pairs of running feet made the two adventurers turn around and Achilles groaned. The last thing he needed was his younger siblings and the other set of twins, from whom they were inseparable, tagging along on a potentially, and probably, dangerous mission.

"Let us come!" Luke pleaded, staring at him with hopeful eyes.

"No. I'll bring you something back if you want, but you're not coming with us."

" _Please_?" Now all four of them were doing the puppy dog eyes. Achilles finally admitted defeat. "Alright," he said. "but stay close."

And so they trekked into the woods, the younger ones staying close as instructed, to find the ever elusive Bunker Nine. Not that they'd never been there before, they had, but before they'd always had at least Uncle Leo with them. They hadn't even been in the woods on their own, ever, and so those two things made this an adventure. The woods, they found, got rather dark when Uncle Leo wasn't there to set himself on fire to light the way, or Uncle Will to glow. Soon Laurel was fingering her reed pipes as nervously as Achilles was his sword.

The kids walked until they weren't exactly sure where to turn next (read: they were lost), and then Laurel put her pipes, which, it should be noted she was far more proficient with that her father was at age twenty eight, at started to play a path-finding song. Before she got past the first bar or so, however, the woods went truly black even though it was a bright and sunny summer day.

The five year-olds screamed and huddled behind the older kids. Laurel took out her small spear, and Achilles drew his sword, the glow from the celestial branze doing little to penetrate the blackness.

 _Well, well well,_ an evil voice that seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere at the same time echoed in the kids' ears. _What have we here? Oh, I know three of the offspring of those who escaped my clutches ten years ago..._

"Sil, Luke, Ran, Em, _run!_ " Achilles shouted knowing that it was useless to tell Laurel to do so also. He slashed at empty air. "If you so much as pull a hair off of any of theirs heads, I will put you through so much pain-"

He was cut off by the booming laugh of the voice. _How, amusing. The little hero thinks that he can protect his little siblings from Tartarus. Fortunately for them, I only need you to cause your parents pain._

Then a crack opened in the ground and Achilles was falling, but wait, Lauren had him, but now she was falling too, and the voice laughed and laughed.

* * *

Not long after that the little ones came bursting out of the trees, crying, and when their parents and surrogate aunts/uncles asked them what had happened, all they could tell them was that the Black Voice had taken Laurel and Achilles. The entire camp combed over the woods, again and again, but there was no trace of them.

If it hadn't been for their friends and other children, Percy and Annabeth might never have recovered, and neither would Grover of Juniper. They never _really_ recovered, and they never forgot their kids, and always, secretly, hung on to the hope that no bodies had been found, and they might, somehow, find a way back home, but it was a slim hope, and the years went by without it bearing any fruit.

Silena and Luke all but forgot about their over protective older brother, and Ethan was so young when it happened that he didn't remember Achilles at all. It wasn't until eleven years after the incident that a reminder of what had happened came along at all, but when it did, everything changed.

 **Aaaaaaand, done! Prologue of a whole new story all typed up! Hope y'alls like it and with any luck (and possibly a few reviews [hint, hint]) the first chapter should be up pretty soon! Dom't forget to review! :o)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Aaaand, I'm back after a ridiculously long time! Yay! Sorry for the long wait but hopefully this will be worth it. :0)**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Laptops, New Friends, and Little Siblings**

 _Achilles:Tartarus_

I was sure that we were dead when we started free falling. Laurel was clinging as tightly to me as I was to her, as we fell through pitch black darkness. After what seemed like forever, there was light, and we could see the bottom of the huge cavern, hundreds of feet below. Laurel whimpered as we rushed towards the bottom. I'm pretty sure that I screamed. Then I noticed the many river winding along the cavern floor. _Water_. _Thank the gods._

I closed my eyes and concentrated and felt the almost painful tug in my gut that always got worse the farther water was from me. Laurel gave a little scream as icy cold water enveloped us and we crashed, unharmed into the water below. I'd just started to relax when the voices came.

 _Hopeless, you'll never get out, better to stay here with us. What hope do you have?_ It went on. "We're still alive, aren't we?" I said allowed. "And I'm not gonna let some stupid river tell me what to do." Still holding onto Laurel, I willed the water to spit us out, and it did, not with out resisting, though. We crashed down onto the beach and both of us cried out in pain. "Ow!" complained Laurel. "that hurt."

I looked down. "Great," I grumbled, "the beach is made out of obsidian. Just fantastic."

"C'mon, Achilles," Laurel said standing, then pulling me up. "We need to move. I have some ambrosia. Just take a little though. We might need it."

I took the ambrosia and bit off a tiny piece. It tasted like Dad's blue waffles. The cuts on my hands started to heal. Somehow I still had my sword, so I picked grasped it, and with my other hand, I grabbed Laurel's. She smiled at me, and together we walked along down the river bank.

"Where do you think we are?" Laurel asked.

"The voice called itself Tartarus. That's probably where we are."

"Like from the stories?"

"Like from the stories."

Her grip on my hand tightened.

"But if it's like from the stories," her voice trembled, and when I looked over at her she looked terrified. "What chance do _we_ have of surviving? We're just kids, half the age when you're parents fell in." She was staring to scare me. _I_ was supposed to be the pessimist, and here was Laurel, eternal optimist scared out of her wits.

"Well," I said, "We know what to watch out for, for one."

"What do you mean?"

"We know not to go into any forests, so we can avoid the arai, there's a shrine to Hermes down here somewhere, we just have to find the Plethegon, and then we'll be able to find it and have food."

"But what about the monsters?"

"Well," I hesitated. "Y, you have your spear and reed pipes, and I have my sword, so we'll just have to be careful, and if any do find us we'll fight together."

"Ok."

* * *

We'd been walking for a while when the first monster came. We jumped back into the water and ignored the voices until it was gone and then we got out and kept walking. We did this for the next few monsters, until we saw something washed up, trapped against one of the rocks.

"What is that?" I muttered.

"I dunno," Laurel replied, "Let's go see." She ran off, and I had no choice but to follow her.

When I finally caught up with her (Laurel's a lot faster than me) she was attempting to retrieve the objects from the river. There were two. One, a large, silver laptop with an ancient Greek delta on the top. Under it was a bronze dagger. We got both of them out and lay them on the river bank. The laptop was somehow working, but it definitely could use some repairs. The dagger was just fine. Both seemed familiar, something Laurel realized before I did.

"Hey, Achilles?" she asked.

"Ya?"

"Don't these look familiar, like you've seen them before?"

Now that I thought about it, yes they did, I told her so.

"But if they're down here, where could we have seen them before?" she asked.

"I dunno, maybe in an old picture or something like- Oh!"

"What is it? Do you know where we've seen them?"

I leaned forward to take a closer look. "Ya," I said, "doesn't the dagger look exactly like the one that my mom always had with her in pictures before she and Dad were down here?"

Laurel peered closer, "You know what, I think you're right," she said.

"And the laptop, I think that it's the one in that picture where Mom's glaring at Dad because he's taking a picture of her while she was trying to design something."

"Ya, it is. Wow, good luck finding them, am I right?"

"Ya," I murmured, thinking hard.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I think that I know where we need to go."

"You do?"

"Think about it," I told her, "The laptop and the dagger must have been washed down stream, which means that Mom and Dad fell upstream from here. Somewhere near where they fell is a cliff, which leads down to the river of Fire, which can heal."

"You think that we should follow their tracks." She guessed.

"Ya," I said. "If we can find the Hermes shrine, then we can get real food, and some level of protection. And if we can find some way to write a flammable message-"

"We can get a message to Camp, and our parents!" Laurel exclaimed. "Let's go!"

* * *

It took what I think might have been a couple of days to finally find the place where my parents had fallen in. By the time we got to the river, we were so exhausted that we were leaning against each other to keep from falling. We drank from the river (which was completely gross by the way) and kept going. I'm not sure how long we'd been walking when the saber-tooth tiger found us. With him came a huge silver dude named Bob, who somehow know who we were. Thankfully he was friendly. He was looking for his friend Damaesan and Damaesan's massive Drakon friend who we found at the Hermes shrine.

We ended up staying at the shrine, in a hodgepodge little house made from the hide leftovers of the various monsters that came our way. We ate from the offerings that were burned in Camp. We never did figure out how to send a message; even when we had the material to write on, we never had anything to write with.

I'm not sure how much time actually passed, but I do know that eventually Laurel and I outgrew both our clothes and our weapons. Laurel still used a strip from her shirt to tie back her hair, I used a strip from my jeans. I took to using the dagger (which we also used to cut our hair, Laurel kept it at her waist, I at my shoulders), Laurel rigged a spear with half of my short sword (which had been broken by a cyclops at some point). I think that we might've been around fifteen when we first kissed. From then on she and I were doing the closest thing to dating that is possible in Tartarus. When you're in the Greek equivalent to hell, it's rather hard to come up with romantic places to take your girlfriend out on a date to.

We passed the time by adding onto our house, keeping the monsters away, training, telling stories, and I obsessively worked on the laptop that we'd found. Most of what Laurel and I know about the outside world came from that thing, but that wasn't what I was looking for. I was bound and determined to somehow use the thing to contact my parents. I still remembered them, and my little siblings. I wondered how they were doing, and if Silena and Luke remembered their older brother. I hoped so, but I doubted it. Their faces were fuzzy for me, and they'd been three years younger than me when I'd disappeared.

* * *

The day I finally had my breakthrough, I think that Laurel and I might've been close to our twenties. We'd been down there so long that our house could easily fit two teenagers, a Titan, a Giant, and a Drakon. At that point I'd figured out the the laptop (which I'd found out some time ago had belonged to Daedalus) could track those with noticeable godly descent. It did this by tracking the different 'essences' of a certain deity, but it had to be familiar with them. Also, it apparently could only track one 'essence' at a time, not a mish mash of both. I finally discovered that if I could introduce my 'essence', a mixture of Poseidon and Athena, then the laptop could home in on the place that had the highest concentration of that mixture. When I finally figured out how to scan myself, I let out a jubilant whoop.

"What happened, did you find something?" Laurel asked excitedly, running over to where I was sitting criss-cross applesauce on the ground.

"I think so," I told her, "Let's find out." I hit the button that would have it scan for that place of highest concentration. There was an affermative beep, as said place was found.

"Right," I muttered as I told it to scan for a computer or other electronic device being used. If one was being used, the laptop would send a video chat to them. Then it was just a matter of the person answering. "C'mon, c'mon, someone turn on your blasted device." Finally someone did. "Aha!" I exclaimed. "Now they just have to answer."

"Answer what?" Laurel asked.

"The laptop's sending a video chat to whoever just got on their phone or computer, or whatever. If they answer..."

"We have outside contact!" Laurel finished jubilantly.

"Exactly." I confirmed.

She sad down beside me and kissed me. "So now we wait?" she asked.

"So now we wait."

* * *

 _Silena: New Athens, Camp Halfblood_

"I'll be right back!" I yelled to my brothers, boyfriend, and best friend. We, that is Luke, Ethan(brothers), Ran (boyfriend, and Em (Emerald, and my best friend), were planning on going to got to a movie. The problem was that we didn't know when any of the showtimes were, so I was going to see what they were on my laptop. I ran into the room I shared with Luke (my twin), and skidded to a halt in front of my desk. I flipped open my computer and brought up the website for theater. I'd just found the movie I was looking for, when a request for video chat popped up on the screen.

"What in Hades?" I mumbled.

For about a minute I toyed with the idea of not answering, but Luke and I had gotten the full dose of Dad's impulsiveness, so I pushed the accept button. Instantly the screen was taken up by a young man, maybe nineteen, with ragged black-and-blonde-streaked hair pulled back into a pony tail, and grey eyes. Nest to him was a young woman, on closer examination, a saytr, with long, raggedly cut reddish-brown curly hair and bright green eyes. They were dressed in what appeared to be several kinds of animal skin patched together. The minute he saw me the young man's already pale face turned paler, and his grey eyes widened. The girl beside him gasped.

" _Silena_?"he asked incredulously.

"How do you know my-", I stopped talking, because looking at those grey eyes triggered a mostly forgotten memory. Walking through the Woods, with Luke and Ran, and Em, and-. A serious little boy, older than I was, with black-and-blonde-streaked hair, and grey eyes. Walking beside him, an optimistic young saytr with long reddish-brown hair and green eyes. They'd always been joined at the hip. Even as an eight year-old he'd been overprotective, and five year-old me had come to the conclusion that as long as her big brother was there nothing could possible happen to her. However, that didn't stop the Black voice from taking both of them. My wonderful big brother, Achilles, had vanished into thin air, along with his best friend. But, here he was, on the screen of my laptop.

"A-achilles?" My voice quivered and cracked. "Li? Big Brother." When I put my hand up to my face, I realized that I was crying. His eyes were wet too.

"Silena." He reached out a hand towards the screen as if he were trying to tough my face, but quickly retracted it as he realized he couldn't. "You've gotten so big. So beautiful. How old are-How long have I-"

He couldn't finish the questions. I answered them anyway. "I'm sixteen. You've been gone eleven years, Li."

"Gods," he choked out. He might've said more, but Laurel gave him a tentative nudge. "Achilles?" she said.

"Oh, right." He wiped at his eyes. "Um- are Mom and Dad around?"

"N-no, they're at Grandma Sally's." I was going to ask him where he could have possibly been for _eleven years_ , but before I could say anything else, a voice came from downstairs.

"Hey, Lena!" It was Luke, he was the only one who ever called me Lena without getting punched. "What's taking so long?"

I swallowed. "Ah," I called back, "I think that maybe you guys should come up here!"

"Who-" Achilles never got to finish his question, because right then the others came bursting in.

"What's wrong?" Ran demanded.

"Who are you talking to?" Luke asked. "Lena, have you been _crying_?"

I wiped at my cheeks furiously, and locked eyes with my twin. "Achilles, I've been talking to Achilles, Lu." I'm also the only one who gets to call Luke, 'Lu'.

Luke stared at me.

"What do you mean, you're talking to Achilles?" Ethan demanded. "Achilles died thousands of years ago."

"Shut up Ethan," I snapped, then turned back to Luke. " _Achilles_ , Lu, _Li._ Don't you remember?"

For a second, I thought that he didn't. Then recognition dawned on his face, and he took a step back as if he'd been hit. "That's not funny, Lena. Not funny at all."

Em and Ran gasped as they remembered. "Silena," Em said tentatively, "Achilles vanished eleven years ago, it's just not possible that-"

Which was when I got annoyed and stepped away from the screen, and gave them a clear view of Achilles, who was gaping at all of us like he still couldn't believe what he was seeing. For a second there was complete and utter silence.

Then Em gasped, "oh my gods." Ran's jaw dropped, and Luke let out a choked, "Li?"

Smiling sadly, Achilles nodded. Ethan, again, interrupted. "Who, the Hades is he, and how in Tartarus," Laurel and Achilles flinched, "do you all know him?"

Luke cleared his throat. "You have met him Ethan. You were just too young to remember it."

"What are you talking about?!" Ethan was getting frustrated. He hates, and I mean _hates_ not knowing what's going on. He gets that from Mom.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, remembering something. "Oh, I'll be right back, don't do anything without me, I just need to go grab something!" With that I ran out of the room, and opened the broom cupboard. Reaching back, I found the small box that had been hidden there years ago. Then, I ran back in to my room and handed the box to Ethan.

"What's that?" Laurel asked curiously.

"A box of pictures," I told her and Achilles as Ethan looked through it his pace getting paler and paler with each photo. "All of the pictures of Li that were in the house. Dad had to take them down a few weeks after, after the Black Voice took you, because Mom couldn't look at them without crying. I remember him putting the box in the cupboard."

Ethan put the last photo back in the box. "My gods," he breathed, "I have another older brother. _Hades_."

Laurel giggled, and Achilles gave a half smile. "Ya," he said, "you do."

Then Ran addressed the elephant in the room. "Where have you guys _been_ for all this time?"

Laurel and Achilles shared an uneasy look. "Guys-" Achilles tried but I ran right over him.

"Don't you dare _guys_ us, Achilles Jackson," I snapped, "We have every right to know where in Tartarus-" They both flinched.

"My gods," Ethan breathed. "You've been in _Tartarus_ all this time. How are you still _alive?"_

That was a good question, and I said so.

Achilles gave another half smile, this one reaching his eyes. "We've had some help," he admitted.

"Who?" Em asked.

"Well," Laurel said, "Aunt Annabeth, sort of." Before I could demand to know how the Hades my mother could have possibly helped them when they were in Tartarus, and she was not, Laurel elaborated. "We found her old dagger, the one she lost down here, and her laptop, the one that Daedalus gave her. That's how we're calling you. Achilles figured it out."

Then Achilles took up the story and told us about their extended stay in hell. It actually didn't sound as bad as the stories that Mom and Dad told us, but then again, I guess that Li and Laurel hadn't had to face the Arai, Misery, or Nyx.

After the story was over, Ethan, Luke, and I had a silent conversation that once we'd come to a general consensus expanded to include Ran and Em. We all nodded, then I began thinking out loud. "We'll need someone who's been to the underworld," I said, "Not our parents, they won't let us come."

The others in the room nodded. "How about Aunt Thalia?" Ethan suggested, "she'd come with us."

"Definitely," Luke agreed. "and we'll need our weapons, plus some extra."

"Don't forget food, lots of it," pitched in Emerald, "and nectar and Ambrosia, we'll definitely need that."

"We'll need to go soon," I added, "All of our parents are insanely good at digging out secrets from us, so it's best if we go before they get back."

"Woah, woah, woah." Said Achilles said, "What do you mean _go_. Just where do you think that you'll be going?"

We all looked at him like he was crazy. "We're going to get you out of Tartarus of course," Luke and I said.

"You don't think that we'd just leave you down there, do you?" Ethan asked incredulously.

"Absolutely not!" surprisingly, it was Laurel, not Achilles, who said that, though Achilles looked as though he'd been about to, and kept going.

"Have you lost your minds?!" He demanded. "You're not coming down here, no way in Hades. We'll get out without anyone else coming down here. _You are staying put_."

He did his best 'Big Brother' glare, but I guess after eleven years of not having anyone to do it at it was a little rusty, because none of us were affected in the least. "Just one question." I said out of the blue, because I knew that we were never going to leave if we kept arguing, "Can I call you back after you've disconnected?"

Li looked taken aback. "Ya," he said, "just call the signal back, and it should work."

I smiled brightly at him. "Great, thanks Big Brother!" With that, I slammed my laptop closed, cutting off anything else that might've been said. Turning around to the others, I raised an eyebrow at their dumbfounded expressions.

"Well what are we waiting for?" I asked, "We have a rescue mission to initiate!"

 **Aaaaaaand, Cut! One longest chapter I've ever written, completed! It took a while, but I'm feeling rather accomplished.**

 **Ok, first on the agenda, a response to my one reviewer. As in singular. C'mon guys, I know that more than one person read it, and I want to know what you think! REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!**

 **Anyway, mini rant over,**

 **AvaIsAwesome- Congrats for being the first, and so far only reviewer to this story. I'm sure that this is not the speedy update you were looking for, and I do apologize for that, I hope you liked this chapter!**

 **Ok, until next time my friends, CR, out!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Ok, so there are Caleo kids in this fic, and, specifically, this chapter. Their descriptions are with the others on my profile. Also, for ages. Achilles is 19, and so is Laurel. Silena and Luke are 16, as are Ran and Em. Ethan is fourteen. Mel is 15 and Tristan is twelve. Marie is fourteen, Sammy's 12. Ez and Zoe are almost fifteen. Pairings are as follows: Achilles and Laurel. Silena and Ran. Luke and Mel. Marie and Ethan. Ez and Hayden Stoll (he'll be mentioned, but probably won't show up). And now, I give you the second chapter.**

Chapter 2- Well, of Course We Aren't Letting Them Go Without Us

Laurel: Tartarus

The connection cut, and Achilles stared at the screen in complete dumbfounded shock. "She, she just cut the connection."

"Ya," I said softly. "She did."

"They-they're coming down here."

"It looks like it."

"Gods damn it!" He bellowed. I flinched a little in surprise and he calmed down a little.

"Sorry Laurel. I didn't mean to scare you."

I put my arms around him and laid my head on his shoulder. "It's all right Achilles. I don't like the idea of them coming down here either."

Achilles gently put down his laptop and returned the hug. I could feel his emotions, fear for his siblings, guilt at causing them to come here, and buried deep under the other emotions, a small flicker of hope that we might finally be rescued, then more guilt for the hope. I was feeling the same things, but I knew that Achilles, who'd always been overprotective and still saw his younger siblings as the cute five year-olds we'd left behind, must be feeling much worse. He was shaking.

"It'll be alright, Li," I said softly. "They'll have Aunt Thalia with them, and they'll be as prepared as they can be, and they're a lot older than we were when we fell, and there are more of them. They'll be alright."

I knew that I needed to be there for him. It was my fault that we were down here in the first place, but it was the people who mattered most in the world to my boyfriend that were rushing into danger to rescue us. Comforting him was the least I could do.

Achilles relaxed against me. "Thanks Laurel," he mumbled.

* * *

We were still holding each other when Bob and Damaesan came back from the Plethagon, where they'd been refilling our containers of fire-water in preperation for monster induced injuries that may occur when Bob wasn't around to cure them.

"What happened?" Dameasan rumbled.

Achilles sighed. "I got through with the video chat."

"But that is good news!" Bob exclaimed. Then he noticed the looks on our faces. "Isn't it?"

Achilles sighed, and I answered. "Selena was the one to answer the call. She, Luke, Ethan, Randall and Emerald are coming to get us without anybody else but Aunt Thalia."

Bob grimaced. "That is not good."

"Our thoughts exactly, Bob." I sighed. "Our thoughts exactly."

* * *

Mel P.O.V. New Athens

They weren't here. I turned to my friends. "Since when do any of them not show up?" I demanded.

See, I, my brother Tristan, and our friends/cousins Marie, Sammy, Ez, and Zoe had planned to meet up for a movie with Silena, Luke, Ran, Em, and Ethan twenty minutes ago. We were standing in front of the theater, but the others still hadn't shown up.

"Uh, never?" Marie asked. "Silena wouldn't let them be late."

Sammy nodded, agreeing with his sister.

"We could go over and see what's holding them up," Ez suggested.

"Hopefully nothing major," Zoe said with a grimace. There was a general consensus to that statement. The last time we'd tried to go to a movie with all of us, Silena had fallen down the stairs accidentally taking me with her, and we'd both had to spend the next three days in the infirmary.

"Let's go."

 **Teensey-Tinesy-Like-Five-Minute-Line-Break**

There was a note on the door. I took it off and handed it to Marie, who'd managed to inherit her father's lack of dyslexia.

 _Dear, Mom, Dad, and everyone else,_

 _We've just gotten and video call from someone we thought was dead._

 _Achilles and Laurel got taken into Tartarus, but they're alive, and Bob, Small Bob, and Damaeson are with them._

 _We are going to find them and bring them home._

 _We're really sorry for disappearing like this, but we know that if we'd told you you would've tried to stop us,_

 _or worse, to go yourselves. We know about the nightmares Aunt Annabeth, Uncle Percy, and Uncle Nico_

 _still have from that place, and we don't want you guys to have to go through that again, also,_

 _you've had enough quests to last all of you several lifetimes, you deserve a break for life._

 _We've got supplies, plenty of food, water, ambrosia, and weapons, we know what to avoid,_

 _there are more of us, and we'll be careful._

 _Please don't come after us._

 _We love you,_

 _Em, Ran, Silena, Luke, and Ethan_

Marie looked up at the rest of us.

"What do we do?"she asked.

"Isn't it obvious?"I asked, pulling a pen out of my pocket and adding my name to the end of the list, "We go after them."

"Into Tartarus?" Tristan asked.

"Ya." I said, "We can't very well let them go on their own. We're a family, and we'll do this together. You know, minus Hestia."

"Of course we're going," Marie added, plucking the pen out of my hand and adding her own name.

We all stared at her. Marie was the most hesitant of all of us about going on quests, and she tended to scare easy. This was a side of her that didn't surface often.

"What?!" she demanded.

We stared some more.

"Oh, c'mon." Marie huffed, "Mel's right they are our family, and if any of you thing that I'm letting Ethan go traipsing off to to literal hell without me, than you all are sorely mistaken. I would've gone even if no one else would."

She handed the pen to Sammy, and the rest of us passed signed their names on the note.

"We need to get our things," Zoe pointed out.

"We can get our stuff, and then meet at the Pine in ten?" I suggested.

"Sounds good. We can figure out where to go to find the others then too," Ez agreed.

"Great," I grabbed Tristan by the arm and we ran across the street to our house. Thankfully our parents were at Camp Jupiter at the moment, and so it was empty. I ran upstairs to my room and grabbed what I needed: drachmas in case we needed to do an Iris Message (the coins were noticeably missing from the list of things that the others had already taken with them), an extra change of clothes, and duct tape (you never knew when you might need it). Then I ran downstairs and packed food, water, nectar and ambrosia. As an afterthought, I grabbed a wad of the mortal cash that'd been part of my birthday present from Gramps and stuffed that in my backpack too.

"Tristan, you ready?" I shouted.

"Almost," he shouted back. A few seconds later he came running in.

"You've got your ring?" I asked.

"Yep, right here," Tristan wiggled his right hand, showing me the ring, that, with a twist, turned into his dagger. "You got yours?"

For my eleventh birthday, my Aunt Thalia had given me my two large hunting knives (with permission form Artemis) to use. When I was thirteen Uncle Leo's present to me was to modify them to conduct electricity easier and turn into two belt chains at my hips.

"Ya, I do, I guess we're good to go then." We ran up the hill to the Pine that had once been my aunt. We got there right before Ez and Zoe. Ez was panting harder than Zoe, and when I looked at her quizzically, she explained.

"Left a note for Hayden," she gave a small smile. Hayden Stoll was her boyfriend, and I sympathized with Ez for having to leave him behind. My own boyfriend, on the other hand, seemed to have no such qualms, I thought with a small frown.

"So, where do we think that they went?"Sammy asked.

I bit my lip, "Well, they'll need to go to the Underworld to get to Tartarus," I said.

"They'll need a guide," Ez piped in, "Someone who's been there before," Zoe added.

"It wouldn't be Uncle Nico, obviously, or Uncle Percy and Aunt Annabeth," Tristan said.

"So who does that leave?" Marie asked.

We looked at each other, for maybe half a minute before a light bulb went off in my brain.

"Aunt Thals!" I exclaimed, "She's been there, but not to Tartarus, plus she's still technically fifteen."

"Definitely," Ez agreed, "but how do we find her?"

That was the question all right. I was so deep in thought that I jumped when Marie suddenly whistled sharply. The shadow of the tree rippled and a huge, black hellhound lept out of it.

"Marie, you're a genius! Why didn't we think about sooner Onyx" Ez shouted.

"Good thinking," I told her. See, Onyx is Marie's pet, and one of Mrs. O'Leary's sons. He was Uncle Percy's first birthday present to her, when he was a puppy, to protect her.

Marie grinned at us, and hoisted herself onto Onyx's back. "Well, what're you all waiting for, let's go!"

* * *

Third Person POV

A few hours later, when the Jacksons came home, they found the note on the door to the house, and read it. After a few minutes to get themselves somewhat together, the Iris messaged their friends and told them what'd happened. Then, the put Hestia to bed and sat together on the couch to wait for everyone to get there. That was all they could do, for the time being. Wait, and pray to the gods that their children made it home safe.

 **AAaaaaaand that concludes this chapter, at least a month after I started writing it. And also it's just a little short. Sorry. Anyway, Hope y'alls liked it, and also that you review. Please, please, please. I see reviews, and I'm like, oh my god, people actually like this, I wanna write more! So, yes, reviews do mean faster updates.**

 **Shoutout (How sad is it that I only have _one_ review to shoutout to? Very.)**

 **fluffypuff554- Thank you for reviewing, you rock and your story was good, I enjoyed reading what you have so far.**

 **Until next time! :o)**


	4. Author's note, sorry

**Ok, sorry that this isn't a chapter, but there probably won't be one in a while. I've run into something of a writer's block on this story, so until further notice this story is on hiatus. If any of you have suggestions I am totally open, so don't let this stop you from reviewing, reviews often give my the inspiration and support to keep going.**

 **Just to be clear, I am** ** _not_** **abandoning this story by any means, just taking a break from it for a while. That being said there are other stories that I'm working on, so if you like this so far you can go check out those. I have another next gen. Percy Jackson fic that's finished if that's something you'd like to look in to.**

 **Cheers!**

 **Crazyreader**


End file.
